20 questions
by Shiny Vapor
Summary: Huey and Jazmine are bored and take part in an interesting game of 20 questions. And things get rather personal, hehe. ONESHOT, slight fluff.


Huey Freeman and Jazmine Dubois sat in silence under the large tree. They were at their usual spot on top of the town's hill. Huey was leaning his body against the tree reading the newspaper as Jazmine sat next to him holding her legs close to her body. She looked ahead as if in a daze. Wind picked up under them blowing Jazmine's two large hair puffs and Huey's newspaper. Jazmine put her hand against her head attempting to clam the movement of her precious frizz balls. Huey didn't seem to be bothered much even when his paper began to dance in his hands.

His eyes stayed on the page and read as if it were flat in his grasp.

Jazmine glanced his way, "Whatca readin?" she finally asked.

Huey didn't look up from the paper but answered her, "The newspaper, clearly. But if you mean what in the newspaper am I reading? Then, I'm reading about the oil spill…"

Jazmine's face puffed up, "It's horrible what's happening to those fishes."

"Fish." He corrected.

Huey glanced over at her, "hm," he put the paper down, "who do you think is at fault?" **One**

Jazmine blinked, "Huh?"

"Who do you think should take responsibility?"

Jazmine opened her mouth to answer but then she got a brilliant idea. She closed her mouth letting a small grin grow on her face. Huey was a bit confused. What had he just done?

She smiled sweetly at him however, "Let's play 20 questions!"

"Play what?"

"20 questions."

Huey eyed her, "So what that's the first question then?"

Jazmine's eyes lit up, "So we're playing?"

Huey shrugged.

Jazmine smiled warmly and nodded, "You've never played 20 questions before?"

Huey shook his head.

Jazmine giggled a bit then smiled again, "Okay I'll answer your question. Then I ask a question and you have to answer it. We take turns like that get it?"

Huey nodded. The game didn't seem hard at all. In fact it seemed a tad bit pointless to him, a normal conversation would suffice. He let it go though Jazmine already seemed pretty excited and it was better than ANY other game she normally wanted to play.

"Okay…" she began, "At first I heard it was P.P's fault."

"B.P" he corrected.

Jazmine nodded, "Yeah. But then I heard that it was Obama's cause he's not doing anything."

She tapped the side of her face not exactly answering the question just listing what she's heard about the subject.

Then she looked over at him, "I think it's mankind's fault."

She nodded now, satisfied with her own answer.

Huey put the newspaper to the side of him feeing the slightest bit interested.

"Explain."

Jazmine shook her head and stuck out her tongue.

"Nope. It's my turn remember?"

Huey paused, "Right the game." He ran his fingers threw his thick afro, "This is stupid Jazmine why don't we just have a decent conversation?"

"Was your mommy pretty?" she asked completely ignoring him. _**Two**_

Huey's eyes grew wide. Then he got up, "I'm not playing anymore."

Jazmine got up and grabbed his arm, "Wait. I'm sorry. I'll ask a different question."

Huey's eyelids were lower at this point. Then he looked at her through the corner of his eye, waiting for her to change her question.

She let go of his arm and asked, "Has your Granddad ever hit you before? I know he beats Riley all the time but I've never seen him hit you." **Two**

Huey sat back down and nodded, "Yeah, once."

Jazmine gasped, "Oh my god. What did you do?"

Huey smirked, "Not your turn."

He was becoming entertained.

Jazmine paused then laughed a bit, "You're right."

Defeated by her own game.

She sat back down next to him picturing Granddad beating Huey. She winced slightly at the thought. She couldn't imagine what Huey could have done to deserve a beating though. She was anxious now for her turn to come up so she could ask.

"If your parents got a divorce who would you want to live with out of the two or rather who would you end up picking?" **Three**

Jazmine suddenly felt as Huey did from her original question. She saddened some now thinking quietly to herself. She held her legs close to her chest and rested her chin on the tip of her knees

Then she spoke, "It depends really…I wouldn't want to move so who ever stays here. But if they both stayed here then…" she paused then spoke again, "Daddy…" her eyes traveled to Huey's face.

He took her answer in then nodded as if he already knew her answer and was just clarifying it. Huey saw her face was still under a dark cloud, "Your turn…" he reminded her snapping her out of it.

Jazmine blinked her sad expression away, "O-oh yeah." She smiled weakly then thought a bit, "What number are we on?"

"4." Not like he was counting or anything.

Jazmine remembered exactly what she wanted to ask, "Oh yeah!" she chirped then got rather serious, "Why did Granddad beat you?" she leaned in a bit too curious.__**Four**

Huey pulled his face back a bit. He sighed and looked ahead, "He didn't _beat_ me. He hit me."

Jazmine kept her eyes on him as he continued, "It was…when my parents died…I said I hated them…because they left us…"

Jazmine's heart sank. She felt terrible not only for Huey but for asking, "Huey…"

He looked at her, "Name something or a situation that you'd have no choice but to use violence for." He didn't want her pity so he quickly continued with the game instead. **Five**

Jazmine didn't fight him either and thought for a moment. She really didn't like violence and couldn't picture herself using it either.

"I guess…if I saw someone abusing an animal or trying to kill one. I would freeze up though and not know what to do but if I didn't freeze up I would use violence." She said lowly as if she said something wrong.

A faint smile came across Huey's face but only for a second. He closed his eyes with a short smirk, "I'd like to see you fight one day Jazmine." He opened his eyes to look at her.

Jazmine blushed.

"Would be rather funny…"

Her cheeks puffed up as she grew angry, "What are you trying to say!?"

"I think I already implied it."

Jazmine folded her arms over her chest, "My turn."

Huey nodded.

"Do you think you'd be able to kill a person?" **Six**

"Yes."

Jazmine's eyes widened then lowered, "R-really?"

Huey nodded then asked, "Would you visit me if I was in prison?" **Seven**

"Yes." She didn't hesitate either then asked, "Do you believe in second chances?" **Eight**

"…sometimes. So I guess that's really just an inchoate yes."

Jazmine smiled not fully knowing what the word inchoate meant but still managed to understand his reply.

"Do you have nightmares?" **Nine**

Jazmine nodded, "I do, do you?" **Ten**

Huey nodded then asked, "What about?"__**Eleven**

"Um…" she begun then paused. She looked down at her feet as if uncomfortable, "Being chased by monsters. Getting lost in the mall…um mommy and daddy fighting or…getting a divorce." She glanced at Huey, "Me and you fighting and you not wanting to be my friend anymore…You getting another better friend..." she looked back down again, "And me being all alone…"

Huey figured the typical monster nightmares and figured her mom and dad one as well. He was taken back, however, at the one's involving him. His eyes softened up a bit, "I see…"

Jazmine looked back at him with a warm but hurt smile. She didn't expect any form of reassurance from the young revolutionist.

She only continued on with the game.

"What about you? What are your nightmares about?"__**Twelve**

Huey already knew she was going to ask that. He was still thinking over what she had said not too long ago. He leaned against the tree more, "Sometimes my nightmares predict things that end up happening…but most of the time they're about what the future's going to be like, ya know?"

Jazmine nodded. She figured that's what Huey Freeman dreamt about.

Huey felt the storm cloud hovering over them thicken and decided to lighten up the mood, "So…if you could be any animal what would you be?" **Thirteen**

Jazmine's face seemed to brighten back up again. She nearly squealed at the question before answering, "Either a bunny or a kitty."

Huey rolled his eyes.

"What?" Jazmine glared, "What would you want to be then?" **Fourteen**__

Huey blinked then thought for a moment, "A panther."

"So…a big kitty?"

"Not a _kitty_, a large feline."

Jazmine giggled, "Which is a BIG KITTY."

Huey rolled his eyes again, "Whatever…"

There was a long pause then he spoke looking at her quite intensely.

"Do you think I'll ever make a difference?"__**Fifteen**__

Jazmine turned her head to face him. She saw an ounce of sadness in his eyes as if he didn't believe it himself, "What? You already have…"

"No I haven't."

"Yes you have." _In my life…_

"How?" he paused then waved his hand, "Oh right, your question."

Jazmine wanted to answer him. She opened her mouth then closed it and saddened a bit. She cheered back up before shyly asking, "If I got married…would you still be my friend?" Her cheeks gave off a light shade of pink. **Sixteen**

Huey didn't answer at first. He was shocked to say the least. When he came to, he had to absorb her question again before really thinking about it.

"Well…" he started blankly at first, "What makes you think _we're_ not going to get married?" **Seventeen** his voice still remained the same and his expression still stayed blank. But faint shades of red fluttered over the bottom of his eyes, resting subtly on his cheeks.

"But…" he realized he answered her question with a question and answered properly, "I would."

Jazmine's face was beat red. She felt her heart beating so fast in her chest it nearly popped out. Her mind went blank for a moment and her palms were suddenly sweaty. She felt nervous but answered Huey's original question, "I uh…suppose I don't know that." Her voice was getting shaky, "U-um…do you want kids?...w-when you grow up that is." **Eighteen**

Huey felt a full on blush. _Damn. _He absolutely hated blushing. His eyes dropped a bit. He thought of how he had to grow up without his parents. He thought of all these causes he was fighting for and the idea of dying for one of them. It was a mixed emotion kind of thing. He wanted to have someone to share his thoughts and beliefs with. So that maybe if he couldn't make a difference his offspring could. Then he thought about being a father and what that would be like.

He technically didn't have a male figure in his life anymore, other than Granddad. He could read about being a dad all he wanted to but in actuality it was all about experience and example. He sighed realizing the truth behind all his logic. He shut his brain off for a moment and answered with his heart, "Yes." He replied plainly as if the question didn't mean anything to him. When in fact it was one of the toughest questions Jazmine asked all day.

Jazmine stared deep into Huey's eyes. He wasn't a robot. She always knew he wasn't but in that moment there was no doubt nor would there ever be doubt again. Huey Freeman felt the same as everyone else…

He looked at her and her heart skipped a beat, "What is it that you like about me?" **Nineteen**

Jazmine breathed in deeply remembering that they were still playing a game. She smiled as she responded, "I like the way you stick up for what you believe in. How you never give up and still have hope when all hope is gone…I like that you know about so many things and other cultures and know Kung Fu!" she laughed a bit, "But most of all." She giggled while blushing, "I love your afro."

Huey's blush brightened. He looked away quickly though, trying to hide it. He wasn't fast enough which was indicated by Jazmine giggling more. Huey rolled his eyes looking back at her, trying to keep from turning red any further.

He knew what was coming next. She'd want to know what he liked about her. Huey found himself at a loss of words now. He never really thought about what it was he liked about Jazmine. He liked her green eyes and puffy hair. In fact, he _loved_ her puffy hair. Her naïve nature seemed to bother him but really he liked it. He enjoyed clashing with her and teaching her things. She listened.

She may not like what he had to say or cried about it but she always ended up listening to him. And honestly she was the only one who did. He didn't realize until then how much he took her friendship for granted.

"Am I your best friend?"__**Twenty**

Her small voice left Huey utterly dumbfounded. His assumptions were nine times out of ten correct. He could have sworn she was going to ask him the same thing he had asked her. His predictable carefree friend, for the first time, completely took him off guard. He looked her down.

_How could she ask that? Wasn't it clear?_

He was almost offended by the question.

His eyes narrowed as he spoke, "Are you kidding me?"

Jazmine didn't back down, "I want to hear you say it."

Huey froze up. He never did tell Jazmine she was his best friend. Not in words anyway. His eyelids lowered as he nodded, "Yes Jazmine…you're my best friend."

Jazmine's eyes lit up. She was the happiest little girl in the world right now.

Huey sighed, finally the game was over. But he didn't feel like the winner. It seemed as though Jazmine were. He then got an idea as a faint smirk came to his face.

"Wanna play again?"

Jazmine smiled big, "Really?"

And Huey nodded, "But I want to start."

Jazmine's smile remained, "Okay."

His smirk grew. She made him blush so he had to make her pay. Getting close to her face he looked deep into her emerald green eyes and asked lowly, "Do you want me to be your first kiss?" _**One**_

Jazmine's eyes shot ten times their default size. Her mouth opened just enough to express shock as her face burned up. Huey kept his gaze upon her as she pulled back. She didn't know what to say so she got up and ran away. The flustered girl covered her mouth as she ran down the hill and to her house not too far off in the distance.

Huey watched her run then turned to his side picking his newspaper back up. He had won the game just as it had begun. He opened his newspaper up with the same smirk on his smug face.

"I take that as a yes." He said lowly to himself.


End file.
